MI NIÑA
by AsuanaUchihaHyuga
Summary: Cuando entendera el destino,el mundo y las personas en espacial Naruto que tu eres mia y solo mia y yo no te compartire con nadie por que eres mia niña de la cual yo me enamorey que aunque el destino nos quiera separar yo volvere a ti pues te pertenesco asi como tu ami mi Hinata-Hime ... es mi primera historia xfa tengan compacion
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Primeramente gracias por leer cualqier sugerencia o algo lo que sea un rw perdon por los errores ortograficos

ah los personajes son de kishimoto-sempai

Mi Niña

En el segundo año de la primaria de Konoha High School se puede observar a un pequeño azabache de 6 años mirando fijamente a una pelinegra que es su compañera sin embargo para su molestia detrás de el hay un grupo de niñas fastidiosas gritando cosas como "Sasuke-kun se mi novio " o " Sasuke-kun TE AMO ". Pero en fin él solo quería que cierta pelinegra que para completar su molestia ella observa tímidamente a su dobe amigo el único que lo acepta como es.

_Por que no se fija en mí – _pensaba el pequeño azabache. De pronto es sacado de sus pensamientos pues un hombre un mujer y un niño un poco mayor se lleva a su ojiluna y esta está llorando.

Para su molestia sakura se le cuelga del cuello- **Sasuke-kun te amo se mi novio si? – **este se suelta de su agarre . –**Eres una molestia, tsk- **donde está por qué lloraba? Salé en busca hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba muy distraída observando a su querido Naruto-kun que no se dio cuenta cuento sus tios y su primo llegaron junto a ella.

**-Hinata mi princesa –**se pauso** -vinimos a recogerte para ir a la clínica tus padres y tu hermana ellos ….ellos tuvieron un accidente me acaban de informar-**hinata estaba en shock que no sintió cuando fue abrazada por su tía hitomi e inconcientemente comienza a llorar

-**Hinata mi niña vamos al hospital y veras que todo saldrá bien si?- **aún llorando asiente con la cabeza.

Desde que llegaron los doctores no les daban noticia de sus padres y su hermana. Luego de dos horas el Dr. Orochimaru llama a su cariñoso tío pues desde que llegó él no dejo de abrazarla y consolarla para que se tranquilice. Al regresar ve a su tío y él esta…. Esta triste? Si esta triste que paso con sus padres?.

-**hitomi amor ven por favor-** la lleva a un lugar apartado-**amor los padres de hinata y sus hermana murieron – **comienza a llorar y es abrazado por su esposa .

-**Calma amor se fuerte por hinata además debemos preparar el funeral y hinata nos necesita mas que nunca-**a los pocos se calma y la besa

**-gracias ….amor llévate a los niños a la casa ellos deben descansar y cuando yo llegue le daremos la noticia a hinata-**sabe que se princesa sufrirá pero él la protegerá pues la quiere como a su propia hija, su esposa solo asiente.

Al llegar a casa acuesta a los niños y ella también se acuesta e intenta dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba molesto pues no logro encontrar a hinata además de que su nissan le informo que sus padres se fueron de viaje.

Al llegar a su casa en el auto de itachi que recibió por su cumpleaños 16 y por trabajar en la fue a su habitación y se durmió pensando en su linda hinata.

A la mañana sgte. Sasuke desayuno y fue el 1ro en llegar a su salón pues quería ver a hinata y saber por que lloraba.

Cuando ya todos estaban en el salón incluso la maestra kurenai _ella_ no había llegado y para su molestia ino y sakura se peleaban por sentarense junto a él.

-**cállate ino-cerda yo me sentare con sasuke-kun –**dice la peli rosa

-**A quien le dices cerda FRENTONA-****Que se callen.****-pensaba sasuke**

**-Señoritas yamanaka y haruno ninguna se sentara con el joven uchiha.. a si que uzumaki**

**-Hai sensei –**respondió el oji azul

-**Siéntese con el joven uchiha- -ahora los tengo una mala noticia sobre su compañera Hinata Huyga –**que ?

Que le paso a hinata? .pensó

-**que le paso a hina-chan sensei?- **qué dijiste dobe? Pensó

-**sus padres y su hermana han fallecido y por lo cual no se presentara esta semana-**que su hinata debe estar sufriendo mucho –**sigamos abran la pag…  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Flas back**_

Se despertó a media noche llorando por causa de una pesadilla y su tío fue a su habitación y la calmo , luego se acordó- **tio como están mis padres y mi hermana? Están bien?-**con vos tremula

-**Hinata mi princesa-**la abraza** - debes de ser fuerte y saber que yo te protegeré siempre si?-**ella solo asiente** - mi niña tus padres ellos….ellos y tu inmoto murieron –**ella comienza a llorary su tio solo la abraza y la consuela.

_**Fin flas back**_

Son las 8 de la mañana debería estar en el colegio pero esta en el funeral y esta siendo abrasada por su tía y su primo su tío esta junto a las sepulturas y todavía no cree que ese se el adiós definitivo de pronto todo se oscurece y ya no sabe mas nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado 1 semana y MI hinata no ha vuelto y sus padres tampoco . Itachi no le da noticia de ellos.

En estos momentos esta en su salón viendo por la ventana es el primero escucha que abren la puertay voltea a ver quien es no puede ser ella esta casi frente a é definitivamente hablaría con ella y le diría que ella le gusta. Con ese pensamiento se acerca a ella.

-**Oyaho hi…..-**es interrumpido pues naruto se acerca a su hinata y la mato a es dobe

-**oyaho hina-chan-**se acerca y la abraza no se percata que sasuke esta cerca-**hina siento mucho lo de tus padres**

**-no t..te pre..preocupes n..naruto-kun-**sasuke esta molesto el la iba a abrazan y decir que la apoyaría en todo sin embargo tenia que llegar el dobe y lo arruina, por eso saley se dirige a la azotea se saltaría los primeros periodos.

Las clases pasaron normal están en el receso y todos los demás le dijeron que sentían lo de sus padres entre otras eso no le devolvería a sus padres, sube a la azotea y comienza a llorar , de pronto siente que es abrazada por alguien ella voltea y cominza a llorar en su hombro,cuando se calma se da cuenta de quien ese intenta separarse pero el no accede a tal petición

-**Uchi..ha –san lo**

**-Soy sasuke-**la sigue abrazando** -hinata se que no es el mejor momento pero tu me gustas y mucho por eso quiero protegerte-**la aleja un poco para poder ver su rostro** -hinata quieres ser mi amiga**

**-Hai –**sasuke recuerda que su hermano besa a su "amiga" kohan y el hace lo mismo fue un beso inocente puro al separarse hinata no sabe que decir

-**Hinata ?**

**-S..Si**

**Vamos a clases**

**-hai**

Las clases pasaron normal al final no fue un mal día hinata acepto ser su amiga y el no dejaría que el dobe de naruto se le acerque. Al llegar a su casa su tutor kakashi le cdice que itachi necesita hablar con el en el despacho de su padre.

-**Aquí estoy nissan**

**-sasuke nos vamos a ir a vivir a suna**

**-Que? Por que? **

**-Sasuke nuestos padres ellos …ellos**

**-ellos que nissan**

**-ellos muieron …cuando ellos se venían el auto de ellos se accidento y como otosan inauguró una nueva sucursal de Uchiha`Cop. Voy a tener que acerme cargo y tu te vienes conmikgo puas mi debe3r es protegerte**

**-Pero oto-san y oka-san –**comienzaa llorar

**-Ya esta todo listo para el funeral será mañana lkakashi se hizo cargo yy pasado mañana nos vamos durante esos días no iras al colegio-**abaza a su ototo –**tienes que se fuerte-**sasauke se calma

-**esta bien nissan simpe te apoyare demo que pasara con kakashi **

**-el se hará cargo de todo aquí mientras vivamos en suna**

**.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas Sasuke se fue siento mucho lo de sus embargo todos se han vuelto mis amigos sin contar que mis amigos sino y kiba me están cuidando mucho y mi nissan también nos reunimos en el receso en la azotea, de hecho estoy subiendo las escalerasme siento un poco mareada, todo se voces

-**como estas mi princesa?**

**-HA?**

**-Hinata estas bien? mi niña contesta por favor**

**- hinata perdone pero quien es….?**

**-Doctor –**el señor sale de la habitación** -doctor!-**regresa acompañado

**-si … ya has despertado como estas?**

**-disculpe pero no recuerdo nada**

**-doctor que le pasa a mi niña**

**-necesito hacer unos diagnósticos –**se pauso** -demo creo que por el golpe perdió la memoria –**no dice más y sale de la habitación. Hizashi se acerca a hinata y le susurra

**-mi princesa perdona no pude protegerte -**comienza a llorar

**-por favor no se culpe y por favor no llore señor**

**-no me llames señor y no llorare si tu me dices otosan si?-**comienza a calmarse

-**h..hai otosan-**enseguida una enfermera se acerca y coloca un liquido en el suero, pronto hita comienza a dormir en los brazaos de su otosan

**-lo siento pero son muchas emociones y necesita descansar-**pronto entra el doctor y hizashi pregunta

-**doctor mi niña va a estar bien –**

**-si pero es posible que no recupere la memoria, necesita seguir con su vida y tal vez pueda recuper su memoria de a poco,sin embargo no hay que presionarla **

-entiendo-con un poco d e tristeza** -y cuando puede volver a casa y a su colegio cuando le darán de alta?**

**-mañana y con respecto a lo otro es mejor que sigua con su vida normal**

**-hai-**el doctor se va, de pronto suena su teléfono es su esposa le pregunta por su hija y él le cuenta todo lo que sucedió y lo que le dijo el doctor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la muerte de mis padres además de que no pude despedirme de hinata hace algunos días tuve un mal presentimiento y he querido pedirle e itachi que hable al colegio para que pueda por lo menos oir su dulce voz, pero itachi ha estado mucho tiempo en la oficina.y yo en mi nuevo colegio "high school suna" mis compañeros son menos ruidosos sin embargo mis nuevas fans se pelean por mi y por un tal gaara un tipo muy parecido en carácter a mi estamos en el mismo grado y nos estamos comenzando a ser conocidos o amigos aunque no lo diría frente a otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado ya 1 mes y 1 /2 tengo un familia que me quiere mucho aunque al principio mi otosan que mis padres y mi inmoto murieron haca ya más de 2 meses demo mis nuevos padres y mi nissan me protegen mucho. Mi nissan no deja que nadie me haga daño , tengo un grupo de amigos: ino es muy bonita; y sakura un poco extraña tiene un carácter un tanto agrecivo ; en poco tiempo he tomado mucha confianza con kiba y sino y también están shikamaru, choji y naruto que hace dos días en la cafetería me dijo que le gusto y que me conquistaría que no dejaría que un tal sasuke-teme se me acerque .Estoy de salida del colegio mis amigos me acompañaron no muy lejos diviso a mi nissan esta cerca

**Hinata okasan vino por nosotros, vamos**

**hai nissan... adios chicos**

**Hina-chan espera-**es naruto me esta abrazando-**adios hina-chan-**me beso la mejilla

**oye no te aproveches de mi hermana-**dice mi nissany me toma de la mano, a la salida del colegio esta mamá junto al coche cuando estamos cerca nos abraza a ambos luego nos subimos al coche

**mis niños como les fue en el colegio-**nospregunta

**Bien-**respondi

**Bien excepto que naruto beso a hinata-**dicemi nissan

**Que! enserio mi niña-**exclama mi mamá

**Et..etto ...hai demo fue en la mejilla-**le aclare a mi mamá

**Ah...su otosan me dijo que les informe que nos vamos a la playa este fin de semana que les parece-**nos dice

**Genial!-**respondo

Espero que les haiga gustado pues lo hice con much**o **amor y cualquier sugerencia rw porfa y tengan compacion gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Primeramente mil gracias a todos los q m enviaron un rw y tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias las AMO de verdad gracias por apoyarme

Los personajes son de kishimoto sempai….sin más a leer espero que les guste pues lo escribí con mucho amor y cariño

_**Después de tanto tiempo y no te puedo olvidar de ti mi amada e idolatrada…..hina**_

POV DE SASUKE

Ya han pasado 9años y no me puedo olvidar de ti mi hinata-hime, a veces me pregunto si tu aun me recuerdas? ,si te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Hmp sabes fue gracioso cuando me entero que eso solo lo hacen los novios y no los "amigos" así como nosotros ese día. Me hubiera gustado ver la expresión en tu rostro toda ruborizada, tal vez hasta te desmayaste. Me pregunto si el dobe te haría caso?...un momento eso si que no pues primero voy y mato al dobe.

Hoy es año nuevo y deseo que nunca te olvides de mi. Mañana Itachi, su esposa kohan y yo volveremos a konoha y cuando este allí nadie te separara de mi porque te dire lo mucho que te amo, si MI HINATA-HIME YO TE AMO y no te puedo olvidar.

Quedaran a cargo de la empresa los hermanos de kohan Yahiko y Nagato, yo estoy muy feliz por Itachi ya que él desde ese día me cuido, me protegió y me enseño todo lo que se. Hoy al igual que él a mi edad trabajo en la empresa y estudio en la secundaria de Suna Gaara y yo ocupamos el 1er lugar de la escuela nos parecemos muchoy nos unimos cuando escapamos de nuestras fans.

**-Sasuke, ya estás listo para mañana cuando volvamos a konoha-**me perdi en mis pensamientos que me olvide que estamos en la fiesta de año nuevo de las empresas Uchiha Corp.

**-hai-**

**-Bien te quedas o nos acompañas, kohan y yo nos vamos a la casa- **

**-Váyanse yo me voy en mi coche-?-** Si itachi me regalo un Ferrari último modelo color negro con el emblema Uchiha bordado en los asientos

**-Bien, no te tardes que mañana viajamos eh**

**-Hmp-**no deja de preocuparse por mi . Mi celular el único que me llama es…

**-Que quieres gaara?**

**-Oye sasuke ven a la fiesta a la casa de matsuri hay cada niña hoy se colocaron las pilas e intentaron secuestrarme**

**-Esta bien te paso a recoger en la esquina no te tardes **

**-Bien**

Estupidas y molestas fans, pobre gaara , pero mañana a estas horas estare en konoha junto a mi hinata-hime

_Mañana será el gran día…._

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV DE HINATA

**Han pasado ya casi 9 años he recuperado gran parte de mi memoria, he recordado a mis padres y a mi hermana, pero estoy feliz tengo una familia que me ama, unos amigos que me protegen mucho.**

**Y… además esta naruto que el ultimo día de clases me pidió que fuera su novia pero me desmaye y luego él y sus padres fueron a visitar a sus abuelos a las afueras de ka ciudad y no le pude dar una respuesta …. Pero ayer ha regresado y me pidio que nos encontremos en el parque al frente del colegio….. la cerdad es que desde hace algún tiempo siento algo por naruto-kun y creo que lo nuestro pueda funcionar ya quiero que sea mañana**.

_Mañana será el gran día_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

POV DE NARUTO

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sasuke-teme se fue y no lo puedo perdonar por haber sido que le dio el 1er beso a MI hina aun recuerdo que en ese momento me aguante para no molerlo a golpes

F.B.

Luego de que me entere de la muerte de los padre de hina quería verla pero mis padres no me dejaron, ya había pasado algunos días, ese día me levante muy temprano , estaba llegando al aula, y cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi hina junto al teme, entonces entre y la abrace, vi cuando el teme se fue y no regreso a clases, luego toco el descanso y vi como mi hina iba en dirección a la azotea entonces la seguí sin que se diera cuenta luego de eso escuche sollozos y a los pocos minutos no oí nada entonces abrí la puerta y vi como el teme beso a mi hina lo único que quería era matar al teme, Salí corriendo a clases

FFB

De eso ya ace mucho, ace algún tiempo le pedi a hina que sea mi novia pero ella se desmayo y no me pudo dar una respuesta pues salí de la ciudad a ver a mi abuelo, pero eh regresa hace poco tengo un mal presentimiento como si alguien me dijiera que la voy a perder,por eso la he citado mañana en el parque frente al colegio para que me de una respuesta espero que sea si pues yo la amo mucho y estoy seguro que a mi lado seria muy feliz, ya quiero que sea mañana.

_Mañana es el gran día._

Meresco un RW, si

¿Qué hago?

Hina sea la novia de naruto

Que hina se acuerde de sasuke

O que sasuke impida que hina acepte ser la novia de naruto

Ustedes que dicen ja?

Otra vez mil gracias a los que m enviaron rw pues esta cap esta echo en honor a ellos,los kiere asuana uchiha hyuga kiss se cuidan


End file.
